[unreadable] The project will be a joint collaboration between The College of Medicine of the University of Malawi and Michigan State University. It has two primary goals. The first is development of an indigenous community of scholars in Malawi and elsewhere in the region who will become active contributors to the literature of international research ethics, speaking to issues which are of particular relevance for Africa. Second is development of an indigenous curriculum relevant to research ethics which can attract talented African students to an academic career in bioethics. We will recruit trainees who already occupy responsible university or institutional positions. Trainees will hold an advanced degree in a relevant discipline, and show promise of scholarly or research potential. Trainees will come to Michigan State University to take advanced level courses specific to their core discipline and their planned area of research, and will be matched with an MSU mentor. Trainees will then return to Malawi, where further coursework will focus on issues specific to research ethics, taught by Malawi-based scholars, including a visiting professor who will provide the additional faculty capacity needed at the University of Malawi. Trainees will implement their research projects in Malawi, advised there by a Malawi-based scholar, and also (electronically) by their MSU mentor. In consultation with their mentors, trainees will also develop plans for a course related to issues in research ethics that can be offered through the trainee's home institution upon their return. Toward the end of the trainee's research project, the MSU mentor will travel to Malawi to join the Malawi-based mentor for two weeks to work intensively with the trainee to develop a final research report suitable for publication in a peer reviewed journal, and help the trainee finalize the planned course syllabus. Trainees will receive a certificate of completion once all course work is completed, their research report has been accepted for publication, and they have successfully taught their course. [unreadable] [unreadable]